The Delicious☆Tomato Song
The Delicious☆Tomato Song (おいしい☆トマトのうた～ロマーノ～ Oishii☆Tomato no Uta ~Romāno~, lit. "The Delcious☆Tomato Song ~Romano~") es la primera image song de Romano (Italia del Sur) en Hetalia: Axis Powers. Es cantada por Daisuke Namikawa en la voz de Romano. Kanji (おーいスペイン、今年もトマトが沢山取れたぞぉこのやろー！) ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 赤上げて緑下げて！？ トマトマトマト♪　フンッ パスタにはトマトだろ ピッツァにもトマトだろ 魅惑の赤いテソロ トマト大好き でーもー ヴルストやジャガイモなんか邪道だぁ 弟も食べだしてムキムキムキムー ナポリタンは日本料理なんだこのやろー ひゃぁぁぁぁぁ！ フランスだー守れ！こんちくしょうめ～ (一人にするなよこのやろー…) 君にも一つあげる 綺麗なのを一つ上げる 美味しいトマト食べて ボクと踊ろう （アモレ！） ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト チ・ヴェディアーモ・ア・ロマーノ 南イタリア☆ (あー・・・おなかすいたぞー掃除おわんねぇなー) ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 赤下げて緑上げて！？ トマトマトマト♪フンッ スペインが持ってきた アメリカから持ってきた 太陽の国のテロソ トマト大好き でーもー 愛は語ればいいってもんじゃないぞぉ ワイン片手にいつもギラギラギラギー さっき可愛い子に無視されたぞこのやろー ひゃぁぁぁぁ！ ちくしょう・・・いつも俺ばっかり狙いあがって (スペインのヤツ助けにこいよぉ) ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト 地中海も　オ・ソレ・ミオ 南イタリア☆ 家事はあんまり器用じゃないけど 弟のが絵や貿易　得意だけれど たまに鳥にまで馬鹿にされるけど 俺だって俺だって・・・ チギーーーーーーーー！！ ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト １・２・３・ダーイ！ キミにも一つあげる きれいなのをひとつあげる 美味しいトマト食べて ボクと踊ろう （アモレ！） ボーノ!トマトボーノ!　トマト ボーノボーノ　ウー！　トマト チ・ヴェディアーモ・ア・ロマーノ 南イタリア☆ Romaji ("Oi, Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo kono yaro!") Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Aka agete midori sagete!? toma- toma- tomato♪　Hn! Pasta ni wa tomato daro Pizza ni mo tomato daro Miwaku no akai tesoro Tomato daisuki Demo Wurst ya jagai mo nanka jadou da Otouto mo tabedashite muki- muki- muki- mu Napolitan wa nihon ryouri nanda kono yaro! "Hyaaaa! France da! Mamore! Kon chikushou me!!" ("Hitori ni suru na yo kono yaro!") Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru Kireina no wo hitotsu ageru Oishii tomato tabete Boku to odorou (Amore!) Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Chi vediamo a romano Minami Itaria☆ ("Aa...onaka suita zo! Souji owan nee na!") Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Aka sagete midori agete!? Toma- toma- tomato♪　Hn! Supein ga motte kita Amerika kara motte kita Taiyou no kuni no tesoro Tomato daisuki Demo Ai wa katarebai itte mon janai zo Wain katate ni itsumo gira- gira- gira- gi Sakki kawaii ko ni mushi sareta zo kono yaro! "HYAAAAAAA!!! Chikushou!! Itsumo ore bakkari nerai agatte!" ("Supein no yaro, tasuke ni koi yo!") Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Chichukai mo o sore mio Minami Itaria☆ Kaji wa anmari kyou janai kedo Otouto no ga e ya boueki tokui dakeredo Tama ni tori ni made baka ni sareru kedo Ore datte...! Ore datte...! CHIGIIIIIIII---!!! Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! (Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono uu! Tomato!) Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! (Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato!) Uno・Due・Tre・dai! Kimi ni mo hitotsu ageru Kireina no wo hitotsu ageru Oishii tomato tabete Boku to odorou (Amore!) Buono! Tomato buono! Tomato Buono buono oo! Tomato! Chi vediamo a romano Minami Itaria☆ Letra en Ingles ("Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!") Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the bottom and green on the top toma- toma- tomato!♪ Hmph! There are tomatoes in my pasta! And tomatoes on my pizza! My charming red treasure how I love tomatoes! But Wurst and potatoes are heretical things! My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho! What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!! "Aaaah! It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!!" ("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!") I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! (Amore!) Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!☆ "Aaah... I'm starving! But this isn't close to over, hell!" Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Red on the top and green on the bottom toma- toma- tomato!♪ Hmph! Spain brought some! He brought some from America! My country's national treasure How I love tomatoes! But This isn't just for reciting words of love The wine glass in his hand is always twink- twink- and twinkling And when I was an adorable kid back, when I was ignored, that dick! "AAAAAAAAAH!! God damn it! I'm always the one being targetted!" ("Spain, you bastard, come rescue me already!") Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! The Mediterranean Sea too! O sole mio! I'm South Italy!☆ I may not be useful with chores And brother may be better with art and trade And sometimes I may be as dumb as a bird But I...! But I...!! CHIGIIIIIIII---!!! Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato... (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!!! (Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!) Uno・Due・Tre・Dai! I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one! Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me! (Amore!) Buono tomato, buono! Tomato buono buono, ooh! Tomato! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! I'm South Italy!☆ Letra en Italiano ("Hey, Spagna! Siamo stati in grado di raccogliere un inferno di un sacco di pomodori anche quest'anno, idiota!") Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Rosso sul fondo e verde sulla parte superiore Toma-toma-pomodoro! ♪ Mah! Ci sono i pomodori nella mia pasta! E pomodori sulla mia pizza! Il mio tesoro affascinante rosso Come amo i pomodori! Ma Wurst e patate sono cose eretiche! Mio fratello li mangia e ottiene solo più-più-più macho! Che cosa è un napoletano facendo con cucina giapponese, traditore! "Aaaah! E 'la Francia! Proteggimi, Dio bastardo maledetto!" ("Non lasciarmi sola con quel figlio di una cagna!") Ti do un altro! Ti do una bella! Mangia un pomodoro delizioso e vieni a ballare con me! (Amore!) Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! Io sono del Sud Italia! ☆ "Aaah ... sto morendo di fame! Ma questo non è vicino al più, l'inferno!" Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Rossa sulla parte superiore e verde in basso Toma-toma-pomodoro!♪ Mah! Spagna ha un po '! Ha portato un po 'di America! Tesoro nazionale del mio paese Come amo i pomodori! Ma Questo non è solo per recitare parole d'amore Il bicchiere di vino in mano è sempre twink-twink e scintillanti E quando ero un bambino adorabile indietro, quando mi è stato ignorato, che cazzo! "Aaaaaaaaah! Dannazione! Io sono sempre quello che viene preso di mira!" ("La Spagna, bastardo, vieni a salvarmi già!") Buono pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Il Mar Mediterraneo troppo! O sole mio! Io sono del Sud Italia!☆ Non può essere utile con i lavori domestici Il fratello può essere migliore con l'arte e il commercio E a volte io possa essere muto come un uccello Ma io ..! Ma io ..! CHIGIIIIIIII ---! Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro... (Pomodoro Buono!, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!) Buono! Pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! (Pomodoro Buono!, buono! Pomodoro Buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro!) Uno · Due · Tre · Dai! Ti do un altro! Ti do una bella! Mangia un pomodoro delizioso e vieni a ballare con me! (Amore!) Buono pomodoro, buono! Pomodoro buono buono, ooh! Pomodoro! Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano! Io sono del Sud Italia! ☆ Trivialiades *Al final de la canción La Pasión No Se Detiene, ChibiRomano empieza a cantar la canción The Delicious☆Tomato Song, para darle la contra a España y hacer que España no continue cantando. Categoría:Image Song